


Silence

by TheWarden



Category: RWBY
Genre: delving more into Neos head, this will probably never be finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarden/pseuds/TheWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying to get more into my Neo's head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> “But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more.”  
> ― Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid

She almost forgot what pain was in the mornings. After five to eight hours of not having to worry about it, it was like it wasn’t even there. Those few, blissful moments after she opened her eyes were something she looked forward to. Crawling out of bed with no worry, and padding down the hallway in a soft white nightgown with a smile spread across her face. Opening the door to her father’s room as quietly as she could, and crawling into his bed to wake him up (a habit that had not gone away with age). 

It was only after she nuzzled him awake and looked at his sleepy face that she was reminded. Having gone to open her mouth to say “good morning!” to the man who saved her life; and only a soft, painful squeak coming out. To which Roman would always respond with sad eyes and a soft pat on the head. The illusion of a normal life, normal voice, shattered and Neo was back to reality.

She stood on the stool in the makeshift kitchen. Reaching for a pot to heat up some soup for lunch that afternoon. Dad was cranky if he didn’t have something to eat promptly at 12:30. It normally didn’t matter what it was, as long as it was food, but she always took time to prepare things.  
It was the two of them against the world after all.

“Just soup today Neo?”

She nodded. Stepping down from the chair and immediately beginning to cook the soup.  
Tomato base, crushed tomatoes, celery, milk, chopped onions; she busied herself. Occasionally catching glimpses as Roman busied himself. Trusting her to do….whatever it is that she wanted.  
Most days, she felt like she was drowning. Bubbles of her air heading for the surface at a much faster pace than she could kick. One hand always reaching for the ever-elusive surface and the distorted faces above it. Unable to scream for help underneath the muffling water.

Dramatic? Yes.  
Then again, look at who raised her. 

It wasn’t like anyone else knew she was in pain. The tri-colored girl made sure that no one other than Roman knew how much it actually hurt for her to speak.  
One, it just made things easier.  
Two, it added a sense of mystery to her.  
Three, it made her seem even more fucking terrifying than she already knew she was.

At meetings, no one ever asked for her input. Hell, most times people went out of their way to act like she wasn’t even there, she was so off-putting. The price to pay for, arguably, being the strongest their little group had. (Dad liked the state that Cinder couldn’t hold a candle to her. Made her feel good, in a way.) 

{WIP}


End file.
